


Don't Let it Gravitate

by foibles_fables



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/F, I made them share a blanket because why not, repression is the real villain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles_fables/pseuds/foibles_fables
Summary: One morning, there was an incident that was bound to cause some hefty complications.**In which Kahlan and Cara, left alone, run into an unexpected situation.**I wrote this for one of the Porn Battles many moons ago, pretty sure I intended to have it take place between 2x08 "Light" and 2x09 "Dark," but who even remembers anymore.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Don't Let it Gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another previously-unposted story I scrounged up. I think this was a response to the prompt "blankets" for Porn Battle XI? Maybe between "Light" and "Dark," Zedd goes away sometime in the midst of those episodes, right? Similar to a couple of my other works, but I apparently was nothing if not predictable back in the day, and by the gods I will help resurrect this fandom and ship in any way I possibly can. This was also re-edited in a Google Doc titled "oh no lol" so there's that.

One morning, there was an incident that was bound to cause some hefty complications. 

The problem, as was the case with any sort of problem, was borne completely of the specific circumstances. If any one of them - Zedd gone, Richard in the Old World, limited supplies, the very weather - had been different or absent, it probably would not have happened at all. Kahlan and Cara would not have been alone, swaddled awkwardly together in a single blanket, exchanging precious body heat (out of  _ nothing  _ but necessity, they would both vehemently defend) during a less-than-satisfying sleep.

And it would not have escalated the way it did.

It was that time of season where the days were growing to be clemently warm, but the nights still chilled a body to the bone. That morning, the rising sun carried with it a resurgence of that warmth, one that made their scratchy blanket and close proximity quite uncomfortable. Sweeping waves of heat and the stickiness of sudden sweat brought both of them to a state between awake and asleep, half-conscious but still moving their bodies with the slow randomness of slumber.

A sigh here, an arm shifting there. Stretching. Fighting lazily to free itself from the blanket’s tight cocoon. Other limbs moved, gently pushing sleep away, faintly sore from another night spent on the hard ground. The blanket kept them impossibly tangled.

So, obviously, it wasn’t long before Kahlan’s thigh inadvertently slipped between Cara’s legs.

Time stopped and two different shades of blue met, finally open, sleep all but banished by this abrupt rush of cognition. Cara stared into Kahlan’s wide eyes, watching as she swallowed visibly, but made no effort to remove her leg. Her face seemed to express bashful embarrassment, but as she opened her mouth (presumably to apologize, because that was just what Kahlan tended to do), nothing escaped but quick breathing – which indicated a different feeling altogether, one that even Cara was capable of identifying. Possibly even an expert at identifying.

Without questioning a thing (because why start now?), Cara deliberately rocked once against Kahlan’s thigh, a quick experiment. Once again, she didn’t withdraw or make a scandalized face; the only reaction was a rush of color to her cheeks and another perceptible hitch in her breathing. The reason for this was somewhat unclear, shock or curiosity or any number of things, but Cara took it as permission to begin carefully moving again, relishing in the delicious friction and the tingling beginnings of arousal. In retrospect, this definitely might not have been the wisest idea, but she had learned to take her pleasure wherever she could.

Without breaking rhythm, Cara angled her hips and slipped her own thigh between Kahlan’s, pressing it snugly against her and upwards. The tiny accidental noise that spilled from Kahlan’s mouth and the new, lusty darkness that suddenly swirled into her eyes made Cara smirk, and caused heat to flood to the apex of her thighs. When she flexed tight against Kahlan, the Confessor shuddered and Cara watched her jaw clench.

Kahlan began to move as well, undulating against Cara’s momentum, trapping Cara’s leg where it was. She bent her knee to better meet Cara’s grinding, obviously failing to suppress a genuine groan, and Cara lost herself for just a second.

And just within that second, they were suddenly kissing, succumbing to the primal instinct that went along with all of the pleasurable feelings. Kahlan didn’t pull away, only opened her mouth, drinking it in all the more. For her part, Kahlan was not nearly as clumsy at it as Cara would have expected, which aroused her even more, if that was even possible at this point. Delicate moans (always Kahlan’s, and  _ spirits _ , Cara was actually on fire) escaped when there was a break for breathing, their bodies coiling together underneath the blanket. The heat only amplified the satisfaction, and soon the rubbing and grinding turned into plain thrusting. Cara wriggled one hand to Kahlan’s breast, and the other to her own, cursing under her breath as she felt Kahlan quake against her, and there was nothing she wanted more than to reach down, shove her hand under Kahlan’s skirts, and take her hard and fast until she was releasing around her fingers. This would have to do, and as Kahlan’s body betrayed a sudden spasm, she knew it  _ would _ do.

Kahlan’s freer arm was looped around Cara’s shoulders, then, unsure but timidly encouraging, and Cara moved her hand from her breast to the back of Kahlan’s neck, bringing her closer. Kahlan’s mouth hanging open just at her collarbone was overpowering, as were the husky, trembling sounds escaping from the Confessor’s throat, and Cara begged the Creator or Keeper or whatever higher power was watching that the same helplessness would not come from her. It wouldn’t take much longer, she knew, feeling the telltale heavy throbbing at the cinch of her leathers. They both continued moving, frantic, all heavy breathing and shared sweat.

Until Kahlan cried out and wrenched herself free of the grip of both Cara and the blanket, shooting to her hands and knees, disheveled and tremendously flushed, terror written all over her face. Cara nearly snarled at the loss of contact, but Kahlan interrupted with a shaking voice.

“Cara, I can’t. I…”

“Finish for me. Kahlan,” Cara choked, teeth bared, voice cracking, “please.” It’s a distinct combination of command and plea, caught somewhere in between, just like her. Raw desperation permeated her. Sweat and arousal made her leathers cling to her. “ _ Please _ ,” she repeated, hating the way it sounded, hating the way it all felt, hating how she was groveling for something she was so used to taking without even needing to speak.

Kahlan’s fearful eyes held hers for too long, before there was a flash of something Cara sincerely hoped wasn’t pity. Hesitantly, she rose to her knees and slipped her hand under her skirts, and Cara let out a sigh of half-relief, quickly positioning herself so that she could thrust against her own fist, remembering the feeling of Kahlan’s muscular thigh. Even though she couldn’t watch Kahlan’s fingers moving, the sheer sense of it was enough. Kahlan tipped her head back and Cara watched her hand begin to move faster - she met the Confessor’s pace.

Kahlan must have been even more far gone than Cara was, because it wasn’t long before she was coming. As she did, she moaned helplessly, a sigh transforming halfway through into a keening whine. The sound sent Cara careening over the edge, biting back against the powerful spasms, body jerking and back arching.

They collapsed, exhausted, spent.

There wasn’t enough time until reality crashed back into place.

The pit of Cara’s stomach roiled as Kahlan avoided her gaze and, biting her lip brought herself to her feet, adjusting herself and her messy hair. There was sadness in her lowered eyes that Cara did not intend to put there with this, a sadness she hoped would not turn to shame.

After a long silence that threatened to suck the very life out of Cara, to put a stop to the heart that was beating much too quickly for any of this, Kahlan spoke softly. Still, her eyes never met Cara’s.

“Zedd should be back soon.”

Then she turned, occupying herself with the contents of her pack.

And that was the exact moment when Cara felt something deep inside of her shift so violently it might have broken.

This, also, would become a problem.


End file.
